He lives in you
by GoldenStarForever
Summary: Riku is ready to leave for his new adventure together with Mickey and his father Prompto gives him a picture of a happy moment spent with both parents. And Riku talks about his strange relationship with the dawn. Note: In that Au, Prompto and Noctis are Riku's parents


_He lives in you_

 _He lives in me_

 _He watches over_

 _Everything we see_

 _Into the water_

 _Into the truth_

 _In your reflection_

 _He lives in you_

(He live in you – The Lion King 2)

Prompto's voice echoed in the small house: - Riku, where are you? Soon it will come, Mickey! -. He took a photograph and put it in his sweater pocket and waited for his son to arrive.

Prompto had known the world of Destiny Island during the 10 years of darkness and had decided to transfer there together with their adopted son Riku just four years, waiting for the return of Noctis.

Things had not gone as he and Riku had imagined.

Noctis had returned only for a short time and then sacrificed his own life to bring the light to the world of Eos. Prompto had not held up the pain and taking Riku had definitely moved to Destiny Island.

And he had not even imagined that during the ten years of waiting spent in Destiny Island, a man named Terra would have chosen Riku as his successor to the keyblade.

Riku went down the last wooden stairs and exclaimed: - Here I am, dad! -. He raised his head to look at his father's reaction to the new look he had chosen.  
Prompto put a hand over his mouth and murmured in a trembling voice: "You really look a lot like your father when we left for that long journey to Altissia." The name of that city and the journey to get there triggered both beautiful and ugly memories.

Riku touched the edges of his jacket and said, "I added a few touches of your style to your outfit."

Prompto exclaimed proudly and winked at Riku: "You know I've always had a great taste for fashion." He managed to snatch a smile from his son.

Prompto put a hand on his son's shoulder and murmured in a moved voice: "I chose this photograph as a lucky charm for your trip." He took the photograph from the shirt and showed it to his son and added: - One of your favorite among those we shot at Lestallum.-. In that small city they had spent some happy moments and Prompto had immortalized every single moment with his inseparable camera.

Riku watched for a moment the photograph that portrayed him happy with his two dads, while he was holding the steering wheel of Regalia for the first time and whispered: "There can not be a better lucky charm than this, Daddy!" He looked at the photograph for a moment and put it inside the inside pocket of his jacket.

He heard a noise coming from outside and Riku said in a sad voice: "I have to go, Dad." He felt his father's arms tighten in a strong embrace, which he immediately returned with a vigorous grasp.

When the hug broke up, Prompto took the camera and quickly took a picture of his son, who shook his head slightly.

Prompto smiled and then said in a serious tone and putting his right hand on Riku's left shoulder: - Walk tall, my son! -.

Riku murmured: "I will do it! As you two have taught me! -. He took a small backpack and left the small wooden house.

Prompto murmured in a worried tone: "I hope everything goes well!"

At that moment, Prompto felt something hugging him from behind and after a delicate kiss on the cheek and a voice so familiar to say: - Everything will be fine! At the bottom is our son.-.  
Prompto answered with a sweet voice and let himself go to that feeling so nostalgic: - I know, Noct! -. He closed his eyes until Noctis stayed with him.

Mickey greeted Riku with his hand and asked, "Are you ready to leave?" He took a quick look at the new look of his adventure companion.

Riku looked towards the sea and said: - No! I would first like to see the dawn rise ... -. In the distance the sky slowly began to clear.

Mickey looked at Riku and asked, "You love the sunrise a lot, do not you?"

Riku shook his head and answered in a serious voice: "No, I hated dawn before! When I woke up early, I would come to the beach and throw the stones against the sun that was born from the sea and Sora tried to block me every time. After I collapsed to the ground and cried with all the pain I had in my body and inside my heart began to grow darkness.

In his mind he returned one of his exchanges of views with Sora.

 _  
"Riku, what are you doing? Why are you throwing those rocks into the sea? "  
"I do not want the sun to rise, Sora!"  
"Because? Without the sun there is no light and without it the world dies! "  
"Because to return to rise, the sun took away one of my dads!"  
_ _"Riku ..."_

Riku returned with his mind in the present: - Then my journey into the world of darkness began to understand when my father's sacrifice had been important for the world. So I started not to hate the dawn anymore, but to see how the road I had to travel. The path that my father left me that continues to live in me and with all that precious has left me. And also for this reason that when Diz asked me that question once out of the Castle of Oblivion, I chose without any thought to walk the path of dawn. He put his hand in the exact spot where he had placed the photograph.

Mickey said seriously: "Your father would be very proud of you!"

Riku did not answer and watched the sun finally rise from the sea and bring the light on Destiny Island once again and thought, " _I promise Daddy that I will protect everything you've created and protected with your sacrifice."_

After seeing the sunrise, Mickey exclaimed: "Let's go, now!"

Riku felt someone give him a push and a familiar family voice and make the same recommendation made by the other dad: - Go, my son and always walk tall. I will always be with you!-.

Riku did not turn his head and whispered in a low voice, "I will, Daddy!" And followed Mickey for the beginning of her long adventure


End file.
